


Will You Be Mine, Byers?

by StonathanShipperEvery27Years



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: He doesn’t care that Steve likes boys and girls, M/M, Steve’s dad isn’t a jerk in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonathanShipperEvery27Years/pseuds/StonathanShipperEvery27Years
Summary: Steve Harrington was recently dumped by Nancy Wheeler. Steve is openly bisexual and recently has developed feelings for one Jonathan Byers. Jonathan is constantly taunted with anti-gay slurs, but is only out to his mom and brother. He’s liked Steve since freshmen year of high school. Will they get together or will fate keep them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Harrington was the golden boy of Hawkins High School. He could get any girl he wanted, but he didn’t want any of them. He wanted a boy, and not just any boy. He wanted Jonathan Byers. Ever since his break up with Nancy, which had not ended on good terms, he thought more and more about the shy junior boy. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Steve was bisexual. Jonathan on the other hand, was constantly called ‘gayfer’ or ‘fag’, but Steve didn’t know if he was actually gay or not. Steve had decided to find out and make Jonathan his boyfriend. The only problem was that Nancy was now hanging out with Jonathan, since she dumped Steve at the Halloween party, so the shy boy was never alone.

While walking to his car, he was tripped by the new guy, Billy Hargrove, causing him to fall into a giant puddle of rain water. Billy laughed and walked away, taunting him as he threw a half-smoked cigarette at Steve. Steve brushed it off and got up, pissed off cause now the front of his shirt was all wet. He quickly removed his shirt, wrung it out and threw it inside his gym bag to be washed later. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to the person, shocked to see Jonathan. “Are you okay, man? You went down pretty hard?” Jonathan asked quietly. 

“Yeah. Just a big wet spot on the front of my shirt.” Steve replied, thanking, Jonathan for asking if he was okay. Jonathan quickly said okay and walked off towards his own car. Steve put his gym bag and backpack into the car, then got into the car and started off towards his home. He decided to stop and get a Slurpee to drink. He had to put on his dirty gym shirt. He grimaced at it’s smell, but put the shirt on anyways. He purchased his drink and quickly got into his car and drove home. He pulled into his driveway, collected his things and went inside, secretly hoping he would be alone tonight.

Just as he closed the front door, the phone rang. He answered it, instantly hearing his dad’s voice. “Steve,” his dad sounded annoyed. “I’m going to be out of town for the weekend. I left you some money for take out. I’ll be back Sunday night.” He finished and hung up before Steve could respond. ‘Well, I will be alone so that’s good,’ Steve thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night was going to be a fun one. It would be the first time he was alone in the house Friday through Sunday. He decided to order a pizza from Pizza Hut with some of the money his dad had left him. Normally when his parents got takeout it was always something that Steve didn’t like but ate the food anyways cause it wasn’t an everyday occurrence. He was about to pick up the phone to call in his order when the phone rang causing a confused look to appear on his face. He answered and was shocked to find Nancy on the other end. “Hey, Steve,” she started, “Is this a bad time?” “Nancy? No. I was just about to order some food. Is everything okay? Did something happen?” He asked clearly confused as to why she was calling him after dumping him so harshly.

“Yeah. I heard from Jonathan about what had happened in the parking lot with Billy.” She said the stuck up jerk’s name with disgust, which made Steve laugh to himself. Billy may be the big man on campus but at least Nancy wasn’t sticking to anyone to remain popular like his former friends. Nancy never really wanted to be popular like Steve did. She had her friend, Barb, and she was all Nancy needed. When Barb disappeared last year, Nancy was beside herself with guilt. Steve wasn’t all that concerned which had planted the seed that maybe her and Steve weren’t meant to be. Especially after seeing how he looked at Jonathan after the defeat of the Demogorgon and saving Will.

“Oh, yeah. Billy is an ass but it’s all good. The front of my shirt got all nasty and wet.” Steve said, feeling a little uncomfortable as to why Nancy would call him. They hadn’t talked to each other since their breakup, so for her to call just cause of something that had happened randomly was a little odd to him. She sounded relieved that he was okay. She then asked if Jonathan, her and him could get together tomorrow afternoon. Steve was hesitant but ultimately agreed and they decided to meet at the movie theatre downtown. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Steve then ordered his pizza.

The next day came and Steve was on his way downtown to meet up with Nancy and Jonathan. As he pulled up to the curb, he saw Jonathan standing by the movie theatre by himself. Steve was a little confused because he was supposed to meet Nancy AND Jonathan, and he was definitely a little late. Jonathan and Steve locked eyes which caused Jonathan to look down and blush. ‘He looks adorable. I wish he wouldn’t be so self conscious.’ Steve thought to himself. He got out of his car and walked over to Jonathan and smiled. “Hey, Byers. Nancy isn’t here yet?” Steve asked curiously. Jonathan shook his head no and looked up at Steve and told him that Nancy had called him saying she wasn’t feeling good but said to go ahead without her. Jonathan sounded nervous to be around Steve alone. She was the only one who knew about Jonathan’s crush on Steve.

Steve understood and asked if he wanted to grab something to eat from the diner down the street and surprisingly Jonathan agreed. He followed Steve to his car and got into the passenger side. He was nervous to go to lunch with Steve when they hadn’t really ever talked to each other. Only when Steve and his jerk friends confronted him about the pictures he had taken at Steve’s party last year. Steve had actually taunted him and then purposely dropped his camera causing it to break. But according to Nancy, it was Steve that had actually replaced his camera, not her. Steve pulled into the parking lot of the diner and they both got out of the car. They picked a booth and sat down picking up the menu to decide what they would order.

Steve ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Jonathan only ordered a coffee, despite Steve insisting that he should order some food and that he would pay for it. After finishing their meal, Steve paid for his food and Jonathan paid for his coffee. They walked outside to Steve’s car and got in. Steve then asked Jonathan if he wanted to do something else or if Steve should drive him home. Jonathan shook his head and asked if he could go home. “I need to babysit my brother. Mom is going to work this afternoon and we’re still a little worried about Will.” Steve nodded and agreed to take Jonathan home.

As Steve pulled into the Byers driveway, he felt a weird bubbling in his stomach. He parked the car and turn to face Jonathan who was looking at him. “I had fun, Byers. I hope you did as well.” Steve told the shy boy. “I did too, Steve.” Jonathan said smiling shyly. “If you want to, you can hang out here with Will and I for a little while.” He continued. Steve agreed right away, then felt his cheeks go red. ‘Real smooth, Harrington.’ He thought to himself. They both got out of the car and went into the house. It was definitely the most fun afternoon that Steve had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s dad isn’t a major asshole in this story.

It was about 9 at night when Steve left the Byers household. The drive to his own home was filled with memories of laughter between him and the two brothers. He smiled to himself. ‘Will’s a pretty cool kid. I can see why he looks up to Jonathan.’ He thought silently. As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed his dad’s car was there. “Shit!” He whispered angrily. He parked the car, got out quietly and went inside. He was surprised to see his dad sitting in his chair without a couple of beer bottles next to him. “Hey, Steve, my boy.” His father called out. “Hey, dad.” Steve responded with confusion. This day was just turning out weirder and weirder.

The next morning as Steve was getting ready to go pick up Jonathan, the phone rang. Before he was able to answer it, his dad answered the phone. His dad looked confused but handed the phone to Steve anyway, telling him it was Nancy. “Hey, Steve. How was your date with Jonathan yesterday?” Nancy asked, causing Steve to blush. His dad chuckled, ruffling his hair and walked off. “It went okay. I heard you weren’t feeling well. I hope you’re feeling better. Steve replied, knowing full well that she wasn’t sick or anything. He could feel her smirking at him through the phone. “Jonathan and I are supposed to hang out today. Any chance you’d like to join us, Nancy?” Nancy quickly said no that she had homework to do anyways but for him and Jonathan to have fun without her.

They said their goodbyes and Steve turned to face his father. His father was always somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that he was into women and men. But it seemed like maybe he was coming around to accepting the idea. “So, Jonathan Byers, huh?” His dad said smirking. “What about him?” Steve responded nervously. “Nancy asked me how my date with Jonathan was.” His dad laughed causing Steve to blush. “You don’t have to be scared, son. I know in the past, I was an asshole about the whole bisexual thing. But I’ve accepted it and that Byers boy must be a nice guy. I mean, you did buy him a brand new camera last Christmas.” His dad said clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

Steve pulled into the Byers driveway and got out. He walked up to the door and knocked twice. The door opened to reveal Joyce Byers, who invited him in. He saw Will at the kitchen table, drawing. “Hey, Will.” He said, causing Will to look up and break into a giant grin. Will got up from the table and ran over to Steve and gave him a big hug. “Hey Steve! Jonathan is getting ready. He’s freaking out cause he doesn’t want to wear the wrong thing.” Will said teasing his brother who was walking into the kitchen. He grabbed his brother and started to tickle him, causing Will to start giggling loudly. “Uncle! Uncle!” Will said between laughs, so Jonathan stopped his attack and turned to face Steve with a blush on his face. “Hey, Steve. I hope you weren’t waiting long. I was on the phone with Nancy. She said she still wasn’t feeling well enough to come hang out with us.” He said in his usual quiet tone. “Oh. She called me to say she wouldn’t be able to make it, too. I wonder what caused her to get so sick, so suddenly.” Steve said, amusingly. “Well, are you up for a movie?” Steve asked Jonathan. “Sure! I think “Nightmare on Elm Street” is still out.” Jonathan replied. “Hell yeah!” Steve answered without thinking. Joyce gave him a look then shook her head fondly. “I mean, sure. Let’s go see “Nightmare on Elm Street,” then.” He corrected himself.


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie, Steve decided to head towards the diner down the street. He couldn’t help but tease Jonathan. There were a few times during the film where Jonathan would hide his face in Steve’s shoulder. But Jonathan just rolled his eyes and slap his arm playfully. “It was scary. I mean, can you imagine being in the bathtub and Freddy Krueger’s hand coming out of the water. That’s terrifying to think about.” Jonathan explained, making Steve roll his eyes but agreed nonetheless. 

As the car pulled into the parking lot and parked, Steve couldn’t help but stare at Jonathan. Jonathan was looking at the sign of the diner and Steve thought he looked beautiful. Jonathan waving his hand at Steve brought him out of his trance. It was obvious that he was staring at the shy boy. “Um. I’m sorry. Got lost in thought there for a bit.” Steve said blushing and feeling the butterflies in his tummy. “It’s okay. I thought I had something on my face.” Jon said, blushing as well. They got out of the car and headed inside the diner. 

The diner was surprisingly empty for the weekend. They walked to where they sat yesterday and a waiter came up to them to take their order. Steve ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a soda. Jonathan ordered a hamburger with fries and a water. While they waited for their food, they talked about their excitement for the upcoming winter vacation. Jonathan was working extra shifts to get Will some nice drawing supplies. He also wanted to get Joyce the sweater she had her eye on. Steve would be at home for most of the holiday but he hoped Jonathan and him could get together and do something with Will, Nancy and Mike. As the conversation drew to a conclusion, their food and drinks were brought to them and they immediately dig into it.

After they finished their food, Jonathan paid, telling Steve that he had paid for the movie so it was only fair for to pay for dinner. Steve agreed but put down $10 for a tip. They went outside and saw that it was starting to snow. They looked at each other and then at the ground, blushing again. “Jonathan-.” “Steve-.” They both said at the same time. “You go first.” Jonathan told Steve. “I just wanted to say thank you for dinner.” Steve replied, sounding nervous. “You’re welcome and thank you for the movie. I had a lot of fun today.” Jonathan answered,sounding just as nervous. “No problem. Well, I guess I should take you home, Byers.” Steve began as they got into his car. “Yeah.” Jonathan mumbled sadly. He didn’t want this day to end, but he had things to do at home.

The car ride was too short for either boy’s liking. Steve turned to Jonathan and had a look on his face that Jonathan couldn’t read. They were looking at each other’s lips and then each other’s eyes. Steve leaned in, as did Jonathan, until there was an inch between their faces. Jonathan feeling bold for once in his life closed the gap. Steve melted into the kiss and put his hand on Jonathan’s cheek and deepened the kiss. Jonathan swiped his tongue on Steve’s bottom lip to ask for access which Steve granted. They fought for dominance when suddenly Jonathan pulled back with his eyes wide. “Oh my god. I’m sorry. I should have asked if it was okay to kiss you.” He said freaking out but Steve was completely calm and shushed Jonathan’s worries. “It’s okay. I wanted to kiss you, Byers. I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day.” Jonathan calmed down a little and asked, “really?”

“Yes, really. I’ve had my eye on you for months and I want to thank Nancy for whatever planner she concocted to get us to hang out together.” Steve replied, consoling Jonathan so he wouldn’t freak out anymore than he already had. Jonathan just smiled and asked if he could kiss Steve again which Steve replied yes. This time the kiss was tender and soft. Suddenly out of the corner of their eyes, a light came on causing them to look and see that the porch light was turned on. “I guess I should go inside and let you go so you get home before it starts snowing too hard.” Jonathan told Steve who nodded his head in agreement. “I will see you tomorrow at school, Byers.” Steve replied in a teasing manner. Jonathan got out of the car and walked up to the front door and opened it. As he closed the door, he noticed Steve was watching as though he was making sure Jonathan got inside okay. Steve then drove home with the biggest smile on his face. He knew what he had to do.


End file.
